


Sorely Lacking

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [15]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Being left out hurts, but someone/something will comfort you in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: Meta Knight woke with the realization that everyone in Pupupu Town had appreciation days- everyone except him.





	Sorely Lacking

Meta Knight woke with the realization that everyone in Pupupu Town had appreciation days- everyone except him. Why the idea had been in his mind in the first place, he had no idea.

But he'd heard the Cappies talking about appreciation days before, and he’d seen the celebrations before. Everyone often gathered around whoever was being appreciated and showered them with gifts. It had never occurred to him that he didn’t have one, mostly because he didn’t like the idea of everyone in the village gathering around him. He liked his solitude more than the Cappies did, and that was probably why he didn’t have an appreciation day of his own.

As the knight walked out of his room, he overheard Sword and Blade rejoicing that they too had their own days, and while he didn't hear much else, he heard the evident joy in their voice.

After that revelation, the warrior found it near impossible to perform his knightly duties; he didn't want to see anyone that could possibly remind him of being left out of the important occasion, and that included Kirby and Fumu. They were his friends, but there were some things that even they couldn't help with.

He locked himself inside his room, throwing his armor off and burying himself in his bed. He didn't even care when Sword and Blade knocked on the door, waiting for him to come out and patrol. Meta Knight stayed under his pillows and blankets, reluctant to escape the safety of his warm bed, and after some while, his knaves left to patrol by themselves.

Normally, he made a big deal out of patrolling and would often stress the importance of checking every hall, but today, he couldn’t care less about how they patrolled. Thoughts and questions swirled about in his mind, unable to keep still.

He was important to the kingdom's safety too, wasn't he? It wasn’t just his knaves that helped keep the town safe.

The knight bit into his pillow to keep quiet, his silent tears splashing onto his cushion. It was so unlike him to break down like this, but after all that he’d done for the kingdom and its inhabitants, didn’t he deserve something? 

__________________________________________________________________________

Sword and Blade approached Fumu and her family’s penthouse, concerned for Meta Knight. When he hadn’t come out to patrol like usual, that’s when they knew something was seriously wrong. Their lord wouldn’t miss out on patrolling unless he was dangerously ill, and the two knew for a fact that he wasn’t.

But even if he had been bedridden for the day, the knight would never have locked his door. Sword raised his fist and gently knocked on the large doors to the Cabinet Minister’s rooms. Fumu swung open the doors and seemed quite shocked to see the two of them there. “What are you two doing here?” Fumu asked skeptically. “Aren’t you two supposed to be with Sir Meta Knight?”

“About that…” Sword answered, sighing, “that’s why we came here to talk to you.”

“You see, Sir Meta Knight… wasn’t himself this morning,” Blade added. “He didn’t come out of his room, and when we tried opening it, it was locked. That’s why he isn’t on patrol with us right now.”

Fumu thought for a moment. “What were you talking about this morning? Maybe he overheard something you two said and it made him upset.”

“All we were talking about were appreciation days, and how happy we were to have one. We also said how we’d really like everyone in the village celebrating us and giving us stuff.”

The Cappy girl snapped her fingers, her thoughts and their answers coming together. “Maybe Sir Meta Knight’s upset because he doesn’t have one! It would make sense because he sacrifices his time and energy to help protect the kingdom and yet, even as one of the kingdom’s best defenders, he doesn’t get any kind of appreciation for it.”

“That sounds selfish though… our lord would never be as selfish as that.”

“If you helped defeat lots of demonbeasts and the people started celebrating someone else, how would you feel?” Fumu retorted. Then she sighed, taking a step back inside. “I’ll come over to talk with Sir Meta Knight later. For now, you two just keep on patrolling without him.”

Sword and Blade nodded, waving back at her as she closed the door. “We’ll plan on seeing you later then.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Meta Knight sullenly fiddled with the blankets, having run out of things to cry about a few hours ago.

He reluctantly threw them off his body, the heat testing his limits, and slid off his bed. The cool wooden floor felt good against his feet, and because he’d been buried under the blankets for so long, the air around him was crisp and refreshing. The knight found his armor again and put it on, feeling that it was silly- foolish, even- to be sulking in his room about something that wasn’t even his fault.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to unlock the door and venture to the outside world, the fear of being reminded too great to bear. Instead, he sat on the bed, his feet hanging off it and his arms holding his cape, and looked at the floor.

Then he thought better of it and went to the washroom adjacent to his bathroom. It was perfectly tailored for a puff his size, everything having been made smaller, and he splashed water on his face to wash off the streaks the tears had made.

When he heard the door outside opening, Meta Knight knew that his knaves had returned from their patrol, but that just made him want to curl up on the bed again and hide. Then there was Fumu’s voice, the door outside opening again, and someone knocked on the door to his room.

“Sir? Fumu’s here to see you,” Blade’s voice said. “She says it’s urgent.”

“Deal with her yourself,” the knight retorted, his voice raspy from not being used all day.

“She won’t let us. She said she needs you to come out right now.” Meta Knight sighed and unlocked the door, walking out into the main room of his apartment. Once Fumu saw him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside into the hallway.

“Sir Meta Knight, what’s wrong? Why didn’t you go on patrol today?” She asked. The knight realized that she was holding a wrapped box, and he pushed away the thoughts that came to him as a result.

“Not feeling well,” he mumbled, stretching his exposed wings and avoiding her gaze. “It’s nothing really.”

“There’s got to be something wrong! You wouldn’t miss patrolling around the castle unless it’s extremely serious. If something’s wrong, you know you can tell me.”

“I said it’s nothing… who’s the box for?”

“Oh! It’s actually for you, Meta Knight! I realized you didn’t have an appreciation day, so I gave you one- and it’s today!” Fumu handed the box to him and smiled. “As thanks for everything you’ve done to help me and Kirby, I made this for you. Kirby helped too, once I told him what I was doing.”

The knight blinked, hoping to subtly clear his watering eyes, and carefully opened the box. Inside was a batch of chocolate chip cookies and a card that Kirby had obviously tried his hardest on. Meta Knight struggled to hold back his tears as he held the box, his trembling paws threatening to drop it.

“Sir Meta Knight? Are you oka- mmph!” Fumu’s sentence was cut off as the knight dropped the box and hugged her, his entire body shaking. She hugged him back, petting his wings to calm him down.

“Thank you, Fumu,” he whispered, tears running down his face. “Thank you so much…”

“Happy Appreciation Day, Sir Meta Knight. You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I show Fumu's bad side- her fiery temper, impatience, etc.- too much, so here's some of her caring side.


End file.
